


"His Violent Feelings"  - [ WiNe - One shot: John Wick/Jonathan Pine].

by A_Wolf



Category: John Wick (Movies), Keanu Reeves - Fandom, The Night Manager (TV) RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: A.Wölf, Multi, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: John and the woman he works and sleeps with, stay at the hotel Jonathan Pine, her friend and former lover, works at. John gets very jealous when she receives a friendly text from him.





	"His Violent Feelings"  - [ WiNe - One shot: John Wick/Jonathan Pine].

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

This warm welcome to Switzerland got me in trouble.

John and I step into the elevator with our travel bags over our shoulders. He stands right next to me and leans forward to press a button that will take us up to our desired floor. As soon as he does, he straightens up his posture again and glances down at me, and I know what he’s thinking. I see him out of the corner of my eye, staring, and I fidget because the elevator music’s making me even more anxious.

John expects me to say something about the hotel night manager, Jonathan Pine, after the way he smiled at me when we arrived and forgot he was working to go around the reception desk and pull me into a tight embrace. He wants me to talk about it first so he doesn’t have to get it out of me. But deep down, John knows that he doesn’t really want to know.

Pine is my friend. A colleague and sporadic lover in the past, nothing else.

The doors finally open and we walk out in silence towards our room.

* * *

We’ve left our things on the floor and taken off our jackets.

I sit in a chair and John sits on the bed across from me, and I stare out the window to my right to realize that the sun will come up in a few minutes and we haven’t slept in 24 hours.

 _“Coffee?”_ John asks as if he could read my mind.

I shake my head.

 _“This… Pine”,_ he begins, _“Can we trust him?”_

_“Yes. He won’t say a word”._

And he won’t. Jonathan is a trustworthy man. He knows why we’re here, he’s well-aware that more than five Swiss men are dying tonight, not by accident, but at the hands of the two people staying in room 408 who are being treated by him like any other guests.

As I run my fingers through my hair and shut my eyes briefly, John notices how exhausted I am. But I can’t sleep. Not after ending up covered in the blood of the 13 men we killed last night. I don’t know how John does it, but he assures me I’ll get used to it soon. Three months working together, and going from spy to hitwoman hasn’t gotten any easier yet.

Jonathan was never that comfortable around guns either.

John leans forward to rest his arms on his knees, he’s very close to me and I know he wants to touch me. It’s as if he needed permission every time even though we’ve slept together more than once. I show a demure smile and he finally holds my right hand.

 _“You should stay here tonight. I can handle them”,_ he says.

_“And miss the fun?”_

John almost smiles as he puts a strand of hair behind my ear. He wants to end the remaining distance between us and kiss me, but my phone buzzes on the coffee table to my left and interrupts our moment. I grab it and stare at the screen biting my lip to restrain a smirk.

_“It was lovely seeing you again. Whatever you need, don’t hesitate. Perhaps I could buy you a drink when you come back from your mission. We will be celebrating I’m sure. Give them hell, kid_

_~J”._

When I put it back on the table, John grabs it and reads the text I just received from Jonathan.

He glances at me with a frown, still fumbling with my phone.

 _“Give me one good reason not to kill him”_ , he mutters calm and collected, but i know he’s deadly.

_“John, it’s just a text from former colleague, an old friend”._

John sits up straight before getting up. He pulls out his gun and cocks it.

 _“Not good enough”,_ he says.

Even though we’ve never spoken about exclusiveness, John’s territorial over me. We work together, we fuck, and perhaps we love each other in silence. He doesn’t have to tell me he’s jealous but there’s something in the way his shoulders stiffen whenever he feels threatened by another man that gives it away.

These unspoken and violent feelings of his…

He stands up and walks towards the door, ready to, at the very least, send Pine a message.

 _“John”,_ I call out.

He glances at me over his shoulder, and I stop him in the only way I know will make him stay. I start unbuttoning my shirt, slowly, and he quirks an eyebrow.

 _“I’m all yours”,_ I say looking straight into his brown eyes.

He hesitates but leaves the gun on the nightstand by the door, and it takes him 3 long strides to reach me so he can capture my lips with his desperately while he lifts me from the chair to put me on the bed. I start unbuttoning his shirt but he holds my wrists above my head, letting me know that he’ll be in control this time. Maybe as punishment for making him mad.

As he kisses down my jaw and neck, I can’t help but wonder if Jonathan’s right outside the room with his ear pressed to the door, clenching his jaw as he remembers how good it used to be for us too.


End file.
